James Mysts
|text1=Humanoid |item2= |text2=Vampyre |item3= |text3=Human Guise }}James Mysts, known in some circles for his unhinged nature and love of violence, is a Vyrelord of the Foryx Coven. A veteran of the original Gielinorian God Wars he now resides solely within Morytania, where he works to earn as much power as is vampyrically possible. He is roleplayed by James Mysts, who helpfully enough has the same name as the vampyre. The character was created in 2010 as a juvenile and is James' main. Appearance Humanoid Form In his humanoid form James stands at 5'11". He is fairly muscular though this is mainly due to the complete lack of fat on his body. James' skin has a very slight grey tinge to it and is all one shade, having no marks due to the rejuvination process. He does, however, have a tattoo on the outer part of his left forearm depicting a diving sea bird, the word 'Mysts' written ornately beneath it. His finger nails are about one inch in length and end in sharp points so they can be used in combat. His cheek bones are high though not overly prominent, and his jaw is square with a thin nose above his lips. James' ears are pointed and slightly longer than those of a Human, they protrude from his thick brown hair which he normally keeps uncombed and spiked. His eyes are a bright electric blue (as he is a part of the Foryx Coven). Perhaps James' most distinguishing feature is the cruel grin uses mainly to mock other Vampyres and incite fear in the 'lesser' races. Full Form James' appearance changes dramatically when he takes on this form, though his height remains the same. The majority of James' skin takes on a dark grey the colouring, however this does change in some parts of his body to a lighter shade of the same grey. The membrane of his 17ft long wings (one foot of this being his waist) and the membrane that attaches the inside part of his upper arm to the side of his torso are a dark blue. He becomes perhaps more muscular in this form, though is still very slim and agile; his nails lengthen even more so to just over two inches, becoming the claws of a true predator. His ears are much larger in this form, jutting straight up on either side of his now bald head to give him remarkable hearing. His nose flattens downwards, becoming nearly indiscernible, though his sense of smell remains as acute as ever. James' teeth become pirhanna-like in this form, though his fangs are by far the largest and sharpest of them all, at a length of 1.5 inches. His eyes keep their bright blue colouring. Human Guise James, or William as he's refered to in this form has the apperance of a lean man of 28, he is lean due to the standards of Meiyerditch life but broader than James in his other, more natural forms. His height remains as it is in his Humanoid and Full forms. "William's" face is gaunt, his cheeks are hallow and he has permanent bags under his bright green eyes, his neck is scarred with two fang marks due to the constant tithtings he's made to look like he's endured. He appears to be totally human. Outfits Humanoid Form James wears a simple outfit in this form, consisting of straight slimfit trousers of a deep brown, shoes a dark black, and an old, dark grey shirt with an open waist coat thrown hastily over the top. His gloves are fingerless to allow his claw-like nails to be free and ready for combat, the knuckles of the gloves are torn and stained with blood. James also has an outfit more suited to Lordly activities, it consists of a black and grey sleeveless jerkin over a long sleeved white shirt, and loose trousers of the same colour. This outfit is worn mainly within Darkmeyer. During the early part of the God wars James wore a set of painted black armour. Though, he eventually stopped using it in favour of a lighter outfit more suited to the Vyres combative style. With all of his outfits James wears a Drakanic symbol around his neck, though he normally keeps it hidden under his shirt. Full Form James' full form clothing is far more combat-based than his humanoid attire. The shirt is deep blue and is very tight so there is no loose fabric to be snagged by accident during a fight or flight, and the garment has no sleeves so as to not hinder the range of movement at the shoulder. The lower half of the outfit is grey, only moderately lighter than that of his skin. It is much looser than the top which is another method to make sure James' movement is not hindered. Human Guise "William" wears the tattered clothes that are common amongst the citizens of Meiyerditch so that he can blend in to the city with ease. Personality James is by the standards of most, a monster. He feels no pity and kills without a thought, even taking pleasure in the act. James only acquaints himself with people that he can gain from, all other beings are considered tools for his amusement. He does not have any discernible kindess within him and has an explosive temper, often causing people harm or taking their lives for minor acts such as a human acting like they are a person, something he believes to be ridiculous. James is completely self centred, he will only ever do anything if he will directly gain from the act, including letting his own people die if there is nobody around to reward him for saving them. Every month James takes three humans from 'Toffee' farm, the number varies with the availability of humans, and forces them to fight for their lives in Mort'ton arena before the baying crowd of vampyres. Throughout his life James' sanity levels have fluxuated, meaning he has often done tasks that many consider to be bizzare. Currently James is sane, though this can appear slip at any time due to him being used to the mind set after all the thousands of years he suffered with it. Though James occasionally laughs and smiles he rarely, if ever finds amusement in anything that does not cause people harm. James' time as a soldier in the God Wars has shaped his mind to that of a warrior, he only shows this when it is in dire need, such as in a battle, the planning of an attack, or any other large fight. Combative Style Unarmed Combat In both his humand and full form, James likes to fight without the aid of physical weapons, prefering his claws, enhanced speed, and strength to literally tear his opponents to peices. Should he be in a good mood, he might take a small dagger from his belt and remove a limb or two from his opponent, allowing the victim to live. Though he will often spring for the kill, going for the neck and head area with his fast, precision punches. Shadow Magic James was schooled in the art of shadow by Lord Lothorian Foryx, his elder and patron. He now often uses the magic while in combat. James has multiple ways to kill a being with a shadow, and normally thinks of a new one with every fight. His unhinged disposition aids in making himself slightly more unpredictable to the majority of people. Swordplay James is above average in skill with a sword, though he barely ever uses one. Thinking the blade to be unesacarry luggage that might slow him down, he may occasionally fashion a sword from pure shadow and use it to fight should the need arrise. James does however, own a steel sword that has been painted black. The sword has not been used in many, many years. Spear James is averagely talented with a spear, having learnt how to use the weapon during the God Wars. James rarely uses it these days. Though, as he does with the sword he may sometimes fashion one from shadow. Bow When James was very young he used to use a bow to hunt, though he was never a good shot, and has had thousands of years to forget what little skill he had James is able to notch an arrow and fire it in the general direction he wishes it to go. Skills and Abilities The abilities of a Vyre will not be added here, though James does of course posses them. This section is for skills that James has picked up during his lifetime, as with the abilities of a Vyre, James' combative abilities will not be shown here as they are in the "Combative Style" section. Languages James is able to speak the common tongue, ancient Vampyric (the language of Vampyrium) and the ancient tongue (the language of Fornithry). He is also able to read and write the languages. Sailing James is was a very accomplished sailor, and though he has not practiced the skill in a very long time and is very unlikely to do so anytime soon, he has retained the majority of his ability. Tracking James is able to track the creatures (including humans) of Mort Myre swamp with ease, following the minute signs they leave where they go. James first learnt this as a child but had to 'relearn' this skill during the fourth age. This skill also transfers to finding his way using the stars, something he cannot use in Morytania due to the thick fog. Agility Though he is by no means a master, James is able to move between the rooftops of Meiyerditch in both his full and humanoid forms without any major problems. Knowledge of Morytania James knows both the history (the majority of it as some is still hidden from him, and what he does know is very biased in favour of the vampyres) and his way around Morytania due to the massive amount of time he has spent there. He can find his way throughout the entire country with ease, save a few places that he does not have permission to enter, such as Castle Drakan. The Foryx Coven James is a member of the Foryx Coven. Seeking a purpose after the war that had been his entire life adruptly ended James met with the Lord Lothorian Foryx. He joined the Coven symbolically, having only accepted a blood transfusion and full membership of the Foryx very recently after many years of service. James prefers to be refered to as a "Mysts", though he is in fact a Foryx by blood. He is currently the Admiral of the Foryx's fleet, having been working with ships for a great deal of his life and being very knowledgeable about them. James is also a Sentinel of the Coven, the Governor of Mort'ton and one of Lothorian's progeny. Governance Mort'ton Arena James was made Governor of Mort'ton by Lothorian Foryx, taking the title gladly James set to work on making the village a place of entertainment for vampyres; an arena. The shades of Mort'ton have long since returned to their crypt beneath the village, and the doors have been sealed. A large wall, built in the Darkmeyer style, now encompasses the centre of the village and in place of the houses three rectangular structures stand. The rectangular structures and the wall both have seats atop of them, the former acting as a special viewing area for esteemed guests. The south wall of the northern most viewing area has been replaced with a thick metal gate, inside a very large and heavily scarred nailbeast resides, the creature is one of the arena's champions. The area outside of the walls remains much the same, except on arena days, during this time many of the bloodtraders of Darkmeyer gather at Mort'ton to sell their wares to the vampyric masses. The arena is also used for many vampyric duels; the ritual Drakan's law dictates vampyres of an equal social status must perform if they wish to kill each other. Though the arena can be used for such duels it is not compulsory. History Childhood James was born in the area of what is now Asgarnia. His parents, Bartimaeus and Nymwae Mysts were farmers, following the brunt of the Saradominist forces and supplying food; slaughtering any livestock they managed to keep and hunting when this was not possible. James was born into the God Wars, he was an average boy, never the tallest, nor the strongest; just a simple farmer. All of James’ knowledge at this time came from what was found out when the troop of farmers passed through an outpost. James’ older brother, and best friend Caligo was who the young boy spent most of his time with, he admired Caligo to no end, following him whenever he was not feeding the livestock. Adolescence As James grew older he began to take a bigger part in the workings of the ‘farm’, hunting in the dense forests that spread throughout a lot of the land at this time. Though his aim with a bow was never very good James took down his fair share of animals, usually creatures such as elk and deer. James grew more independent, spending less and less time with Caligo as they drifted apart, becoming almost completely different people, Caligo spent most of his time complaining about the wars, threatening to his parents to join the Saradominist forces and leave them, though never actually doing anything of the sort. James on the other hand merely wished to survive, taking all of his duties incredibly seriously as he grew older still. “Enlisting” His life was set to carry on as it was into his old age just as his fathers had, that of course did not happen. James had just turned eighteen at the time, it was an Ivanday, and a small group of Saradominists had come to the farm to collect the week’s rations just as they always did. Everything was going well when suddenly a fierce war cry was heard, followed by a group of at least 200 Zamorakians, far outnumbering the Saradominists and so, they never had a chance. The surviving troops and farmers where given a simple choice, join the Zamorakian army and fight for Chaos, or be put to the sword. Needless to say many joined them, fearing for their lives, James among them. Though, a large amount set in their ways, refused one of which was James' father, Bartimaeus and his older brother, Caligo. Training The new troops were sent to sea for the next year setting off from what is now named Port Sarim they travelled to the northern most point of Forinthry, stopping along the cost every so often to collect rations from groups of farmers much like the one James was once part of. The troops of course travelled straight past the sprawling marshes of Morytania where he saw the Vyres and Icyenes fight high above him, though he was not destined to meet one for a few more years. Whilst at sea James and his fellow recruits were schooled in the mechanics of war, swordplay and how to sail the large ship over the course of six months. So, upon arriving at their destination James, once a farmer was ready for war. The Battalion joined with the main part of the Zamorakian army and began to fight its way south. James was forced to put every ounce of his training to good use in the four and a half year long fight, coming up against everything from Ourgs to Aviansie. Though the fight went well for James it pushed him to the brink of insanity, the wanton violence and destruction being such a far cry from his former life as a farmer. Becoming a Vampyre and the Fall of Senntisten As the group left Forinthry they were met by a large group of Vampyres. As they drew near they looked upon them warily, their commander told them that they were to be recruited to the Vampyre ranks, so as to better serve their army. James was pushed roughly to one with bright silver eyes and without so much as a word the blood transfusion was performed upon the 23 year old, as the painful process was completed James was pushed along and dumped unceremoniously in one of the many carts that sprawled the area. James spent the next week writhing in pain somewhere between consciousness and the dream world as the transformation between Human and Juvenile took place. He awoke with a bloodlust that he had never felt the like of before, he no longer simply wanted to shed his enemies blood, he wanted to consume it and, to his delight as he looked around the dank room filled with bodies at different stages in their transformation he spotted the desimated body of a Saradominist troop. It was nearly dry of blood but, as James took his first leaping steps towards the corpse he sunk his new fangs into it moving purely on instinct he drained the last drops of the metallic red liquid and, for the first time in what would become a habit he let out an insane sounding laugh followed by his lopsided grin. The Vampyres above, obviously hearing this, opened a hatch in the ceiling and dragged the new Juvinate above the ground and took him to a training grounds where he was taught to fight in his new form, the fighting focused heavily on the small stature of the Juvenile and their long sharp claws. They continued on their way to the great city of Senntisten, capital of the Zarosian Empire. The city spread furthur than any of the troops could see, even the winged Vyres could not make out the oppisite walls from high in the sky. As they entered through the huge gates long since forced open. The troops made their way through street after street of the sprawling maze like corridors. After an entire month of walking and destroying all remnants of life that the main body of the invading force missed they joined the troops and so the real battle began. James was made a part of Lord Foryx's squadron, a Vampyre he would only come to know much later. The fights were long and bloody, the Zamorakians leaving a trail of chaos in their wake, slaughtering all who would not join their ranks and taking the city street at a time. They slowly but surely made their way to the centre of the massive city. And so the huge city fell to the Zamorakian armies might (Though, The Saradominist troops may have helped a little.) Gaining Power And so, James spent a long time fighting as a Juvenile, travelling on foot to various battles. One hundred and seventy years since his transformation James moved to the next stage of Vampyrism and became the taller and reasonably stronger creature known as a Juvinate. The process was faster than that between Human and Juvenile but it was perhaps all the more painful because of this, as James' spin was straightened and he became more lean and agile. He continued his life of violence and constant warring but now in his new form he was an even more fearsome warrior. 340 years after James' progression to the Juvinate stage he took on his final stage, that of a Vyre. This transformation was by far the most painful as he sprouted wings and his features changed completely in to the batlike visage of the fullform. Though James of course had the humanoid form he rarely took it as the fullform was better suited to combat. James was taught how to fly and fight in his new form, using both his claws and on occasion a spear to dessimate the opposing armies from the skies. James fought everywhere from the lands of what was once Forinthry to what would one day become Ardougne. He saw many things during the wars the most prominent in his mind being; battling what he believes to have been the last Ourgs. And flying high above Zamorak as he unleashed that devastating blow upon what from there on out was known the Wilderness, the very same blow that awoke Guthix and ended the wars that had been James' entire life. After the God Wars The wars were over and with it went James' purpose in life. And, so he left the land, flying high above the oceans in search of a new purpose. It was no longer than a day before James spotted a large ship, bigger even than the one that had been his home for six months fourth thousand years ago. As he gazed upon it he realised that this could be his new purpose; Piracy. Though James had no interest in money, the freedom called to him and so, he flew down to the ship in the cover of darkness and entered the captain’s quarters. As he entered the large wooden room he was greeted with the tip of a very large sword, held by an even larger man. With a lopsided grin James smacked the sword from the man’s grip and dived forwards, tearing his throat out with his claw like nails. He then dragged the body onto the deck and rang the bell that signifies an enemy ship was approaching, the crew rushed to the deck to only to see the grinning Vampyre, now in his humanoid form. They were given the same choice James was given all those millennium ago; join or die. The majority of the sailors gave in without a fight, but, some of the younger less knowledgeable human's attacked, believing their minimal training was enough to take on the vampyric warrior. As the sailors fell James laughed insanely, his eyes flashing a bright silver. After this fight there would be no talk of mutiny, for fear of what would happen to them. James spent the next 137 years at sea, having to replace his crew every few decades as Human's have an unfortunate habit of dying. During his time on board the ship James learnt about the many sea creatures. Having to fight off a fair few of them. James returned to Morytania, longing to sea his own kind once more. He decided to meet with the Lord Lothorian Foryx, The Vampyre he served under during the wars. James became an honorary member of the Foryx Coven, not joining fully due to his insanity. Though, he was soon made Admiral of the Coven's fleet, and a Vyrewatch. James spent the majority of his time within Morytania though he would occassionally venture back out to sea or go to the western lands. This of course ended in the year 1200 of the Fourth Age when the Lord Lowerniel Drakan gathered every Vampyre with the intent of invading Avarrocka. The attack was thwarted by seven priests, who blessed the River Salve stopping Vampyric crossing. Making them some of the most hated beings within all of Morytania. James spent the last centuries of the Fourth Age training his skills, and delving deeper into his insanity. Recent events Writing down all that happened to James during this time would take ages and be difficult as it happened over the course of three irl years. So, I’ve made a list of the most important events/things that I can remember; *James achieved the status of a Vyrelord. *Lothorian gifted James with a house in the middle tier of Darkmeyer. *He achieved mastery of Shadow Magic. *James' insanity was 'cured'. *He was made the Sentinel of the Foryx Coven, a protector. *James has begun to use a 'Human Guise' to blend in with the citizens of Meiyerditch and collect information. Far more has occured but this is the most useful information from recent times. Relations These people were related to James but he does not consider them his family, he doesn't even remember a great deal of them, the closest thing he to family is the Foryx Coven, though he would not hesitate to kill any of them if he could gain from it. Parents *'Father:' Bartimaeus Mysts *'Mother:' Nymwae (Lyr) Mysts Grandparents *'Father's Father:' Nefarian Mysts *'Father's Mother:' Alys (Karst) Mysts *'Mother's Father:' Tristan Lyr *'Mother's Mother:' Lynnar (Mairr) Lyr Siblings *'Brother:' Caligo Mysts Aunts and Uncles *'Uncle:' Mordre Mysts *'Aunt:' Faye Mysts *'Uncle:' Dale Lyr *'Aunt:' Taem Lyr Cousins *'Male:' Daero Lyr *'Male:' Kasuin Mysts *'Female:' Avyeln Lyr Every individual shown here is deceased due to both the brutally of the 3rd age and the comparitively short life span of humans as oppossed to that of a vampyre. Residency Darkmeyer James currently has two homes, his first a small one coffin building in the middle teir of Darkmeyer. The house is very simple, the only items within being James' casket, a basic table, his collection of books, a shelf of bloodbased spirits, and a stuffed human that stands by the doorway holding a large plate containing several goblets of bloodwine. The buidling is built in the same style as all of the rest of Darkmeyer's lodgings. The only other part of the house worthy of being mentioned is the upper level, a small room with a large nest in the centre and a thin horizontal bar spreading from the north wall to the south; this room is home to James' pets the raven, Corax and the small bat, Dusk. The Wreck James' second home was a very large ship (the size of the Lady Zay) docked at Port Phasmaty's. The vessel was pitch black with a silver trim. The majority of James' possessions were kept onboard the ship, and there was even a small bar on the lower level. James used to reside mainly onboard the ship, though rarely took it out of Morytanian waters. The deck of the ship bore an almost constant coating of blood as James took pleasure in setting a group of humans free on the ship then hunting them down, not to mention killing them rather brutally. The vessel was unfortunantly very badly damaged in to a a severe storm. The ship was torn to peices, all but the stern being lost to the sea. The emblem of the Foryx Coven once flew high from the main mast of the ship (this being the mast in the middle of the other two) though the mast was broken clean off of the ship in the storm. The family crest of the Mysts, a diving sea bird in blues and greys, takes up the fore mast (the mast nearest the bow of the ship) followed by the emblem of House Drakan on the mizzen mast (the mast nearest the stern) though they too were broken off by the storm. Trivia *James was created in 2010 as a Juvenile. *James' scent is that of the Foryx Coven, so he always smells of mist and rain. *James can speak the following languages fluently; The Common Tongue, Ancient Vampyric, The Tongue of Forinthry (Ancient Tongue), and Elvish. *He cannot remember much of his Human life and neither does he wish to. *James often plays a game called Rixam. It involves two people of magical ability creating small avatars of any species from their chosen school of magic and making them duel. *He very occasionally smokes Bellicose Knot though has not for the past couple of years. Gallery James Screenie 2.png|James' casual clothes Lordly James.png|James in his noble attire. AdmiralMysts.png|Admiral Mysts James Full Form Avatar.png|James in his full form. William Fowen.png|James' human guise; William. HumanMysts.png|James as he appeared in his early life. James' Dusk.png|Dusk; James' Bat. 482px-Blue_mohawked_raven (1).png|Corax; James' Raven. Darkmeyer Rooftops.png|The rooftops of Darkmeyer. James Mysts.png|James SsPortrait Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Noble Category:Foryx Category:Morytania Category:Evil Category:Warrior Category:Ancient Magic user